Golden Freddy
Were you looking for one of Golden Freddy's counterparts: Freddy Fazbear, Purple Freddy, Torture Freddy, or Torture Fredbear? TRTF (classic)= Golden Freddy makes a first appearance in the classic The Return to Freddy's. Appearance In this game, Golden Freddy's appearance was reused from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. His original jumpscare was Freddy's power out jumpscare from FNaF 1, recolored to be Golden Freddy. However, when an update to the game came out changing it to the FNAF 2 jumpscare. Behavior Golden Freddy will randomly appear in the office and will "flash" his head at the player, with multiple images of "IT'S ME". If the player does not put on the Freddy Fazbear mask in time, he will jumpscare the player, ending the night. Trivia *Golden Freddy's behavior is similar to Shadow Lockjaw's behavior from The Return to Freddy's 2. *Golden Freddy appears to be a suit that was used by Violet Guy, as in a Death Minigame, Golden Freddy goes to Party Room. |-|TRTF2 = Golden Freddy returns in The Return to Freddy's 2. Phone Guy mentions him on Night 2, saying that he is an old Freddy suit. Appearance Golden Freddy's model is the same as Freddy Fazbear's model in the game, but with wires poking out, a gold-like color, and empty eyesockets. He seems to have an rusty endoskeleton. Behavior In TRTF 2, he starts in Parts/Service (TRTF2), albeit off-camera, and can rarely teleport into The Office (TRTF2) on any night. If the player puts on the Freddy Mask immediately, he will go away. If the player doesn't put on the Freddy Mask or wears it too late, Golden Freddy will jumpscare the player. Trivia *In the alpha version, Golden Freddy was originally a character with the Springtrap head from Five Nights at Freddy's 3., only with one Foxy-like ear and a hat. *Again, in the alpha version, Golden Freddy is literally impossible to dodge. *Golden Freddy is the only character to appear in the office, while the others just jumpscare the player. *Sometimes, upon starting the game, a rare screen of Golden Freddy can appear and crash the game. |-|TRTF 3= Golden Freddy once again returns in The Return to Freddy's 3. He acts as a hallucination, like the past 2 games. He is completely harmless to the player, however. Appearance Golden Freddy's model is exactly like his model from the second game, but rather more dusty and with a black color. Behavior On rare occasions, Golden Freddy can appear in the office. He doesn't do anything to the player other than sit there. Trivia *Golden Freddy is only animatronic in the game that doesn't attack the player. *The reason why he is very dusty and black is due to his age, being a very old animatronic. |-|TRTF4= Golden Freddy once again appears in The Return to Freddy's 4. He is an easter egg, like in the 3rd game. Appearance Golden Freddy's model changes, his head shape is like Freddy Fazbear's TRTF 4 version, but it is not floating. He has a texture similar to wood, and is limp like in TRTF 3. Behavior Golden Freddy will rarely appear in your office. When he does, he starts making a crying noise, similar to a child's. Like The Return to Freddy's 3, he is completely harmless to the player. He goes away after you look at the Monitor. Trivia * It is possible that Golden Freddy killed Blake. However, Golden Lockjaw is the one that attacks him. * When Golden Freddy appears in the office, it is possible that he may let Freddy and Lockjaw into the office, even if the lever is used. *Apon closer inspection, Golden Freddy is the least damaged and very dusty. **The reason why is because it's been shown that Golden Freddy had been hidden in a bunker for so long. |-|TRTF5= Golden Freddy re-appears in an ending of The Return to Freddy's 5, as a plush. Appearence Fredbear Plush is a plushie toy based on the animatronic, Fredbear. He has black eyes with white dots for pupils. He also wears a purple top hat and bowtie. It is yellow in colour. Behivour Endings He appears on an ending talking to Lockjaw child that he has forgotten him because of a Kitty Fazcat plush. When he stops talking, he banishes the Kitty Fazcat plush, making Lockjaw child cry. Quotes Where have you been...? Ah.. I see... You've been with her... Do you not have time for us anymore...? Is that how it is now...? 2 can play the game... I'll fix that... Lockjaw child:' NO!!! PLEASE!!!' ' Ah... much better!!! We're still friends right...? I'm here for you to wipe your tears... You'll be just fine...' |-|Gallery = The Return to Freddy's (classic) FNAF2SlumpedGoldenFreddy.png|When Golden Freddy appears in The Office. Lates0.gif|Golden Freddy's jumpscare. Output srfkxP.gif|Golden Freddy's jumpscare in the first cutscene Night1.png|Golden Freddy in the custom night screen. The Return to Freddy's 2 Alpha and Beta TheReturnTeFreddy's.jpg|The Banner for the alpha of TRTF 2 with Golden Freddy. TRTF_2_Icon.jpeg|The icon of TRTF 2 Beta, featuring Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy in office.jpg|Golden Freddy in the office in the demo. Final 230.png|Golden Freddy's texture in the Office. 16.gif|Golden Freddy's jumpscare. J6Cp51iJDBP8RUm9HQKUvesS9L95xoah2SxzLopykP0.png|Golden Freddy in the Night 3 cutscene. ACBOARtRQFTydYLJKvdQZF5soKaGNuiD8fHTVSQLSgU.png|An image of Golden Freddy. It is used for a rare screen. TRTF2 Golden Freddy aka Fredbear drawing.png|A drawing of Golden Freddy. Golden_Freddy_minigame.png|Golden Freddy's texture in the minigames. wRr8pTC26KG0mwMMHQdE1SBACUFUYWvj4_Ukhwr3-fk.png|An image of Golden Freddy walking in the minigames. The Return to Freddy's 3 File:TRtF_3_Shadow_Freddy_Brightened.jpg|Golden Freddy in The Office, brightened and saturated. Cute.png|Golden Freddy's plush that appears in The Office after beating "A Past to Remember". Golden Freddy Drawing.jpg|A drawing of Golden Freddy, with Vincent holding his head. The Return to Freddy's 4 438.png|A screenshot of Golden Freddy in The Office. GF4 minigame.jpeg|Golden Freddy in the minigames. Miscellaneous There's_not_only_2.jpg|Golden Freddy and Golden Lockjaw in one of The Return to Freddy's 4 teasers. Torturevigo.png|Golden Freddy in the Thank You! image. |-|Audio = The Return to Freddy's (classic) The scream that Golden Freddy makes when killing the player WARNING: LOUD! The Return to Freddy's 2 The Screech emitted when Golden Freddy kills the player. Every other character makes this sound when killing. WARNING: LOUD! External links * [http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Freddy Golden Freddy on the Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki.]